


2,000,000 words

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to let you all know I have past my 2 million word mark!! Thank you everyone who has been reading my stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	2,000,000 words

Not only have I posted 2 million words I have received 4,635 Kudos, 967 comments and 54 people are subscribing to my works. I HAVE PUBLISHED 57 STORIES AND WITH THIS LEVEL OF SUPPORT WILL CONTINUE.  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU.


End file.
